New Life's Turns
by LovelessLady17
Summary: Yami leaves his past behind him when he moves with his father to live in Domino. Now, not only is he living in a rich guy's mansion, he's falling for his son! What is a guy to do? May be rated M later on Seto is OC or OOC. Idk the things!


Chapter I: Not So Bad

Author: LovelessLady17

Disclaimer: I own nothing! ;)

Now, on with the story! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_NOT SO BAD_

A stray tear cascaded down Yami's tan cheek as he stared out his car window. He was finally leaving Tokyo to go live in Domino City, the worst place ever. Now, he had to leave all his friends behind and start all over, not that he minded that part. Everything was just getting so damn complicated. First, he announces that he's gay among his friends and family. Half of them didn't care (they still loved him), and the other half was seriously pissed.

"No way in hell am I having a fag for a brother!" His other brother, Kevin, hollered. Storming out, he left all the rest to argue and he left Yami to be in the middle of it. A large amount of curses and rude insults were shouted throughout the room, and for a second, Yami thought he was in World War III. No matter who it was, someone in the room was screaming their lungs out. That was only half of his problem though. His major problem was that his father approved lovingly, while his mother practically disowned him.

"Fuck it! Deal with the faggot yourself!" Yami's eyes glazed over in tears as he looked around like a lost child. His mother ran out of the house like his brother, and everyone was still fighting. This was not how he planned to have everyone react.

So now, here he is, moving to Domino city to get away from his old life. His father still cared for him, and he every once in a while actually heard him say 'I love you.'

The second reason why his life was so fucked up was because he just lost his boyfriend to the whore of the cheerleading squad at his old school. It hurt to see him kiss her with so much more love than he kissed Yami, but Yami slowly let it go.

The last reason, and the one that made him crack inside, was that he had to move into some millionaire's house. His father couldn't afford a place right now, so his boss offered to let him stay for a while. Not that he wasn't grateful, but the Egyptian was in no mood to deal with stuck up rich people. What was the company's name again? K…k…Kaiba Corp! That was it!

Sighing, Yami pulled out a piece of paper from his black bag that he carried with him and began to write down some lyrics. He loved to sing, but never let anyone write the songs for him. So as the car ever so slowly approached Domino City, Yami began to write lyrics on the page before him.

_Brush of your shoulder,_

_No hello, no goodbye,_

_I try to make you notice me,_

_I try to ignore her endlessly._

_Long time ago, you were my prince._

_A long time ago,_

_I would give you a kiss._

Obviously it was still about his last boyfriend, but he sort of liked these new lyrics that popped into his head.

_But I lost my chance (It ain't ever coming back),_

_It's not fair (It's not faaaiiiirrrr…..)_

_(Chorus)_

_It's not fair,_

_That she gets you alone._

_It's not fair,_

_That I don't get a chance._

_It's not fair,_

_That life is treating me this way._

_It's not fair,_

_When will it go my way?_

_(End of Chorus)_

_Too many tears that I've cried,_

_Too many times I've wanted to die,_

_Too many times I've let you pass byy…._

"Yami, we're here!" Mr. Match (Yami's dad) announced. Looking up from his papers, Yami's eyes became dinner plates as he gawked at the enormous house before him. It was almost pure white and had what looked like from the outside, two stories. Maybe three… Anyway, the lawn was perfectly mowed and standing by the front door was a boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a trench coat that matched the color of the house and looked to be about eighteen. "He looks…important," Yami thought as he stepped out of the car, holding his paper close to him. His father was already standing there, waiting for Yami to walk forward towards the house, but frowned when he didn't move. Tapping Yami lightly, he finally managed to get the tan man to respond to him. As they walked towards the large, brown doors, Yami couldn't help but wonder when he could finish his song. Surely this little…tour of the house would take hours. Watching as his dad was greeted by a man with slightly gray hair and wrinkles on his face, Yami felt an anxious feeling flood his heart as he felt some watching him. Looking around, Yami came face to face with the tall brown haired man he had seen earlier. Smirking at the look of alarm on his face, the man reached his hand out for Yami to shake, and said something with his sweet, charming voice,

"Hello. I'm Seto Kaiba." Yami just stood there for a second before finally reaching out and grabbing the man's hand, shaking it for a brief moment, "Yami." Seto looked for some odd reason happy to know Yami's name, but made no remarks about it as he looked at the paper still clutched in Yami's hand.

"What's that?" Yami was confused for a second before he realized that he was clinging to his lyrics. Releasing his grip, he hand the crumpled paper to Seto for him to read. It was silent for a second, but finally the mature man spoke.

"These are very good," Yami was shocked, but quickly thanked Seto. This was the first time he has been complimented on anything,

"Thank you." Seto smiled gently at Yami before gesturing to the house, quietly asking if Yami would like to go in. Nodding, Yami stepped forward, smiling as he felt Seto walking near him. The tan boy couldn't help but think,

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all…_

* * *

OK! I know it sucked but I just felt like writing something new! XD **Okay here's a tip! If you tell me whether or not you liked the lyrics, I may tell you who wrote them. ;) but it's a secret from everyone else, so don't tell if you're told!**


End file.
